


Bond Of A Vessel

by sassier_than_sastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, F/M, M/M, Vessel!dean, angel!Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassier_than_sastiel/pseuds/sassier_than_sastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. When Dean realizes that he is the Vessel to an angel named Samuel, he is reluctant to say yes. He really didn't think he would become the angel's friend, though. Angel!Sam, Vessel!Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bond Of A Vessel

"Samuel, come here" Zachariah screeched in Enochian. He was standing in the heaven of a young boy strangled by his father.

"You requested to see me?" Samuel asked after appearing next to his superior

"Yes, I have an errand that you must complete for me."

"And what would that be?" Samuel was annoyed. There was a time when he would be giving Zachariah orders, not the other way around. But because of his mistake, the angel may never get that authority back.

"What I need you to do is go to Earth and claim a vessel."

"Why is that necessary?"

Zachariah pursed his lips "It is a direct order. You wouldn't want to disobey once again, would you?"

Memories of the torture after his disobedience flashed into Samuel's mind. "No. No I would not"

"Good" Zachariah smirked "Now get going"

*x*x*x*x*

Dean Winchester opened the hood of his Impala, hoping to find something to fix to get his mind off of everything that happened that day.

Lately, he and his wife were getting into frequent arguments. It's annoying the hell out of him to. The newly weds just moved to Florida along with his wife's son, Ben. So far, it seemed as if they couldn't agree on anything. He just needed a break…

"Dean!" His wife, Lisa called out to him from the doorway of the house. "Dinner is ready. Get your ass in here if you wanna eat!"

This bitch…..

Dean sighed and closed the hood of the car. He had no idea how he got into the whole mess of marriage in the first place.

Dean…

"Wha….. Who's said that?" Dean turned around, expecting to see someone.

Dean…

"okay, This isn't funny!" Now he was frantically searching for whoever was calling out to him. Then he heard a faint screeching sound. It was getting louder.

Dean had to cover his ear to keep his ear drums from popping because of the extremely loud screech. The windows of the impala shattered and he could feel his ears bleeding. After about 20 seconds of growing louder, the noise disappeared.

"Dean? DEAN ARE YOU OKAY?" It was Lisa's voice this time, her arm around his shoulder, supporting him up.

"D-did you hear it?" Dean questioned.

"Hear what?"

"The person calling my name, then the screeching sound?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lisa was very worried about her husband. "Come on. Lets get you inside"

*x*x*x*x*

Samuel watched as the woman led Dean to their home. He truthfully hadn't meant to scare the man. Or ruin his automobile. Contacting this man may be difficult.

But Samuel is certain that Dean is his true vessel.

tbc...


End file.
